In The Eye Of Murder
by Sarryb
Summary: After watching 'snow day' I thought, 'what's gonna happen in London' This is my idea on what could of happened.... Mac's visit to London starts great....Until double murder occurs on one of London's most popular attractions!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any CSI:NY characters._**

**_This is my first attempt at a CSI:New York fan fic, it's my take on what could've happened after 'snow day' when Mac and Peyton left for London, my third fan fic ever. _**

**_Please Review!_**

**Chapter One**

**The announcement from the pilot causes the usual scramble as everyone hunts out the parts of their seatbelts to fasten them.**

**"You ready?" Asks Peyton, looking at Mac.**

**"Sure I am." He replies smiling. They fasten their seatbelts, then settle down, holding each others hand.**

**Going to visit London wasn't something Mac had planned, but now he was really looking forward to it. He wanted to see the sights and learn more about the rich history England had to offer. He couldn't wait to sail down the Thames, take a tour on an open topped double decker bus, visit Big Ben, peruse all the galleries and museums, and to ride The London Eye. So much to do! Where to start?**

**After collecting their luggage, Mac and Peyton had walked through the exit at London Gatwick airport to find a gentleman in uniform holding a placard with their names. Now sitting in the back of a comfortable limousine they're chatting happily.**

**"So, what hotel did you make reservations at?" Peyton asks.**

**"Well I thought a nice one, for a special occasion, so, The Plaza on the River Club and Residence. It's really close to lots of the sights and transport links." Answers Mac.**

**"I know the Hotel Mac, it's lovely, and like you said, near the sights, but it's very expensive" she exclaims, taken aback.**

**"I know" Mac replies simply, smiling at Peyton.**

**...**

**After checking in they go to explore their suite. The living area is large with luxury hard wood flooring, the bedroom has high quality carpeting and full height windows overlooking the River Thames.**

**"Look Mac" exclaims Peyton, "You can see so much from here."**

**Mac joins her at the window, "good choice then?" He asks, laying his head on her shoulder.**

**"The best" she replies.**

**"We've got a fully equipped kitchen here too - including a dishwasher" says Peyton excitedly, investigating the rest of the suite. "And a washer/dryer" she finishes.**

**"Home from home!" Answers Mac, "though I don't think we'll be cooking here!"**

**Peyton laughs. "Want to unpack?" She asks Mac.**

**"Not really" he says, "but I suppose we should, you can decide where to go for dinner though."**

**Once they were unpacked Peyton giddily says "let's just go out and see where we end up, I know you like to plan ahead, but I think it'll be fun." **

**They change out of their travelling clothes, and when Mac finally decides he's ready, they set off.**

**"You're sure you want to just see where we end up?" He asks uncertainly.**

**"Yes" replies Peyton, "come on"**

**She drags him out of the room and into an elevator. They step out into the foyer, walk through the lobby and out into the warm evening.**

**"London" sighs Peyton, "miss this country more when I come home than when I'm in New York."**

**"Don't get any ideas" chastises Mac jovially.**

**They hold hands and walk towards Westminster underground station,**

**"we'll do it properly shall we?" Mac says, pointing to the sign.**

**"The underground?" asks Peyton, "fine by me."**

**They travel across to Green Park on the Jubilee Line, then catch the Piccadilly line to Piccadilly Circus. Surfacing from the station Mac takes in all the lights of the circus, **

**"Is there somewhere here to eat? I'm hungry now!" He asks.**

**"I know somewhere I like" answers Peyton, a glint in her eye.**

**"Then that's where we'll go" says Mac. They walk along the road for a few minutes, crossing at the lights. The silence between them is comfortable, the hubbub around them ignored.**

**"Here we are." States Peyton**

**"Rainforest Café!" exclaims Mac, "seriously?" He asks.**

**"Yes," she replies, "I like it here."**

**"OK" Mac replies, "anything you want" he smiles.**

**They have a nice dinner and discuss what to do the next day, before heading back the way they came for an early night. With all the travelling and excitement they were shattered.**

**"Night Mac" breathes Peyton, lying down.**

**"Mm hmm" Mac replies, climbing into bed next to her. He kisses her forehead, "sleep tight" he whispers.**

**...**

**Peyton turns over and realises she's alone in the bed. She sits up and stretches. **

**"Mac!" She calls out. There's no reply. She pulls herself up, gets out of bed and walks into the living area. Mac is sat at the table poring over guide books and maps.**

**"Morning" he says, looking up.**

**"Hey" Peyton replies, "I wondered where you'd gone, you didn't hear me call out?" she finished enquiringly.**

**"Sorry, maybe because I was concentrating. Looks like a fine day out." Mac says nodding towards the window. Peyton wanders over to the windows, he was right, it did look like a lovely day, even with the haze that always seems to hang over London.**

**"Are you going to get ready?" Mac asks, a little impatient.**

**"Of course. You're eager." Peyton replies a little taken aback.**

**"I want to see things, sorry!" Says Mac, getting up and going over to her. He wraps his arms around her and says "I really want to go on the London Eye."**

**"Ok I'll shower now" says Peyton smiling, she unravels herself unwillingly from his embrace.**

**Thirty minutes later they are both ready to go, Mac says excitedly "I'm not even hungry, do you want to skip breakfast and take an early lunch?" He asks Peyton, who nods in agreement.**

**"It's already ten o'clock anyway" she says, "lets go straight to the London Eye, it's only across there and it may not be too busy yet" she finishes.**

**Luckily for them it is quiet, they buy their tickets and join the short queue. By twenty past ten Mac and Peyton are riding in a pod. As it wasn't that busy, their pod is only occupied by them and two other men, who were keeping to themselves on the other side, talking quietly to each other. Staring out of the glass Mac was drinking in the view, they were just looking at Big Ben and the Houses Of Parliament when there's a huge crack. Mac and Peyton jump, their ears ringing. Turning quickly Mac sees one of the men who're sharing the pod with them holding a gun, the other is laying on the floor. He steps protectively in front of Peyton.**

**"Sir, I don't think you want to use that again" he says sternly. The man looks confused and alarmed. He glances at the gun, then at the man on the floor like he can't believe what just happened.**

**"I, I, I" he stammers.**

**Peyton pushes past Mac, "let me check him out" she says, and before Mac can stop her she's with the prone body on the floor. "He's gone" she says, looking at Mac.**

**"Come back over here" says Mac, not taking his eyes off the gunman.**

_**Hope it got you interested...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY characters._**

**Chapter two**

**By the time they reach the bottom of the London Eye the pods previous to them have been evacuated and the exit surrounded by police officers.**

**"Step off with your hands in the air" calls a voice.**

**Mac exits the pod, holding his hands above his head, in one hand still holding the fire arm with his handkerchief.**

**"Drop your weapon" demands the voice.**

**" I can't," replies Mac, "it's evidence, I retrieved it from the first shooter. Can I identify myself?" He asks.**

**"Wait" the voice retorts, "who else is on the pod? Step forwards."**

**Peyton steps around Mac, her hands raised. "I don't have any weapon" she calls.**

**An officer moves towards them, and removes the gun from Mac's hand ensuring to take it using the handkerchief. "Disarmed!" He calls.**

**More officers move in to handcuff Mac, others enter the pod to stay with the bodies while the attraction is completely evacuated.**

**"Why are you cuffing him?" Peyton asks, slightly hysterical. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"**

**"Well Ma'am, he was in possession of a fire arm, and there's two dead gunshot victims that were travelling with you on the London Eye. You have to understand our position." Replies an officer.**

**"It wasn't him!" There's a yell. Looking around the policeman sees a guy rushing towards them, waving something in the air. "I was videoing the view on my camera, after I heard the first shot, videoed their pod, plenty of people were recording with cameras and phones, ask around" he popped the disc out of his equipment, "as long as it's returned, it's all yours" he says, offering it to the police. An officer steps forward to take the disc, it gets bagged and tagged just as the gun had been.**

**"You'll still have to accompany us to the station sir, ma'am, we need to clarify what's on the video footage." The officer who appears to be in charge says to Mac and Peyton, "the rest of you collect statements and any other recordings of the incident" he finishes, nodding his team away.**

**" Can I get these cuffs off?" Asks Mac shortly.**

**The officer in charge replies, "if you consent to me checking your person for any weapons, maybe we can do that."**

**"Go ahead" shrugs Mac, "I've got nothing to hide."**

**Mac is searched, the officer who has now introduced himself as Sergeant Jones pulls out Mac's I.D card from his pocket. He opens it, reads it, then demands, "uncuff him now!"**

**...**

**"Detective Taylor," starts Sergeant Jones, "why didn't you say?" He enquires.**

**"I didn't really have a chance" retorts Mac, rubbing his wrists.**

**"Would you accompany me to the station to submit a statement?" Asks the sergeant.**

**"Sure" replies Mac, "I also have a favour to ask." He finishes.**

**"And that would be?" asks the police officer, slightly suspicious.**

**"I'd like to work the case along side you, I need answers once I have questions." Mac states.**

**"I'm not sure I can allow that" comes the reply, "I'll have to talk to the Superintendent, he'll have the final say."**

**They climb into the police car, the Sergeant leaving his deputy in charge of the scene. "Bring the statements and any video footage back to the nick when you're done" he tells him.**

**...**

**Arriving at the police station, Sergeant Jones accompanies Mac and Peyton to the Super's office. Offering them a seat outside he knocks and enters the room. Mac stays standing and watches through the glass. It doesn't look like the senior officer wants to involve him. He turns to look at Peyton.**

**"Are you ok?" He asks her.**

**She looks at him with a sad glint in her eye, "I take it this is the end of our vacation" she states.**

**Mac takes a seat next to her, "Peyton, you know how it is with me, I have to know."**

**"Let them tell you, when they find out, why do you need to find the answers?" She asks.**

**"Its the way I am" he states simply "I can't help it."**

**They sit in silence. Fifteen minutes later the door next to him opens.**

**"Detective Taylor?" The voice inquires.**

**"Yes sir," answers Mac, "and this is Dr. Peyton Driscoll" He introduces Peyton.**

**"Sorry to keep you both waiting, please come inside" he says, indicating to his office. "Take a seat." He offers.**

**"Hmm" thinks Mac "this doesn't sound good"**

**"I understand you want to be involved in this investigation." The Superintendent states, looking at Mac across his huge desk.**

**"Yes sir" replies Mac, "I think I would be an asset to the investigation."**

**"It would be a highly unusual step for me to take, and usually the answer would be no. However, I have called New York and you are highly regarded. We're snowed under at the moment, and could do with some help. This is going to be high profile, the London Eye is currently London's most popular attraction. You'll be working along side Sergeant Jones, and have permission to fly in some of your team to assist, but not at our expense." Finished up the Super.**

**"Thank you," replies Mac slightly surprised, he'd expected to have to fight his corner. "Do you know when the autopsies will take place?" Mac enquires.**

**"Probably tomorrow" comes the reply.**

**"Do you think Hawkes can get here by then?" He asks of Peyton.**

**"Hey, what about me?" She replies crossly.**

**"Didn't think you wanted to be involved?" Mac asks, smiling.**

**"Well I don't have much choice do I!" she says wryly**

**Smiling Mac turns to the Superintendent and asks "may I use your telephone?"**

**The Superintendent agrees and gracefully leaves the room so that Mac can make his phone call. He calls New York. Asking for Danny he gets him on the line.**

**"Danny, I have a question," he begins, "what do you and Hawkes think about a trip to London?"**

**"For real Mac?" comes Danny's voice.**

**"Yes" says Mac, "Do I joke?" He asks.**

**"Well, I'm in" replies Danny, "I'll call Hawkes, but I'm sure he'll be there, what's happened?" He asks.**

**"I'll tell you guys when you get here, as soon as possible please Danny." Mac tells him.**

**"Sure Mac." Danny replies.**

**Replacing the receiver Mac turns to Peyton, "they're coming" he tells her.**

**"OK," she replies, "I'll get the autopsy schedule from the Superintendent, and make sure that I attend, how long do you think before Danny and Sheldon arrive?" she asks.**

**"It's around a seven hour flight, it's 2pm now, booking flights etc..., 11pm if we're lucky, maybe midnight. Also New York is five hours behind London time so it's only 9am over there right now, hopefully the flights won't be full." He concludes.**

**...**

**The Superintendent, upon seeing Mac had replaced the receiver re-enters his office. "I'll ensure Sergeant Jones gets you everything you need, he'll accompany you and your team. He'll make sure our procedures are followed and you understand any guidelines that are different here than in the States." He tells Mac. "Sergeant Jones has found an office for you to use, and as we speak is clearing it for you."**

**"Thank you." Replies Mac respectfully.**

**"Can I please get the time and place of the autopsies?" Jumps in Peyton.**

**"Sure" the senior officer says, "if you leave your contact details with me, I'll let you know when I know, also I can keep in touch outside of shift times."**

**Mac writes the information on a piece of paper, his cell number and all the hotel details.**

**Mac and Peyton leave the office when Sergeant Jones reappears. He introduces himself informally for the first time. "I'm Dave by the way," he says, "if we're going to be working together it'll be easier to be on first name terms." He finishes.**

**"OK" replies Mac, "call me Mac, this is Peyton, I'll introduce you to the other guys when they arrive, they'll be with us in the morning at the very least."**

**Dave takes them to the office they've been allocated, it's not huge but big enough. Mac looks around, the walls are oatmeal coloured, there's two large desks and around ten chairs, blank, wipe clean boards adorn the walls accompanied by pens attached by pieces of string and one computer.**

**"Everything here's at your disposal," says Dave, "anything else you need, you can tell me and I'll see what I can do."**

**"Thank you" replies Mac.**

**...**

**Peyton is still quiet. Mac ponders the situation. Flying all the way to England to spend time with her away from work and then this happens. He can understand how she feels, but first and foremost he's an officer of the law. He's sure she can appreciate that. Peyton notices him staring at her.**

**"What?" She asks, slightly bemused.**

**"Sorry" he replies a little sadly.**

**"Excuse me?" She enquires.**

**"For this!" He answers, waving his arms around the room indicating the situation.**

**"Oh Mac, it's not your fault, it's just typical." She says and smiles at him.**

**Mac walks across the room, takes up the pen, and starts to write down what he can remember on one of the boards.**

**"Um, Mac, I need to take formal statements from the both of you" starts Dave, "I can record them, do the paper work and you can sign them in the morning."**

**"Alright" replies Mac reluctantly, he wants to get on with it, but he understands procedures must be followed.**

**By the time the statements were recorded time was getting on.**

**"Mac, I'm hungry." States Peyton.**

**"We'll go for dinner then" replies Mac, "there's not much more I want to do before Danny and Sheldon get here." he tells her. **

**Just then his cell phone rings.**

**"Mac Taylor" he answers.**

**Peyton listens, the call is brief.**

**"The autopsies are at 9.30am, " Mac tells her when he hangs up, "the Superintendent is sending a car for you at nine."**

**Peyton nods. They leave the station to find somewhere to eat.**

**Over dinner Peyton has a revelation.**

**"Mac, where are Danny and Sheldon staying?" She asks hesitantly.**

**"Well, I was going to talk to you about that." He pauses, "I thought, we have plenty of room, and as we have to foot the bill, and where we're staying is expensive..." He peters off.**

**Peyton shakes her head sorrowfully. "Sure Mac," she agrees, "it's fine!"**

**_Hope you are still interested, thanks for any reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own and CSI:NY characters!_**

**Chapter Three.**

**Danny and Sheldon arrive at the hotel at two a.m, they go straight up to the room as Mac had instructed them to do when they'd rung from the airport. Mac let them into the suite, he told them to be quiet as Peyton was sleeping, he brought them up to speed as to what had happened the previous day. He also told them Peyton was attending the autopsies in the morning. Then all three of them retired to sleep, with Danny and Hawkes taking a luxury couch each.**

**...**

**Mac's alarm sounds and he turns over. Peyton has already gone from next to him, panicking slightly he checks the alarm clock, it is only seven thirty a.m. He sighs with relief and drags himself out of bed. Peyton is in the kitchen area sipping a cup of tea, "Morning." She says, handing him a cup of coffee. "I left the sleeping beauties on the couches, what time did they arrive?" She asks him.**

**"Two a.m" he tells her, "stayed up until around three catching them up." Mac finishes. He walks to the living area, pulls back the curtains and looks across at the London Eye with all the yellow crime tape surrounding it. They were going to want the scene released as soon as possible today, a lot of money was being lost with the attraction out of service.**

**Crossing to the couches Mac gives first Danny a shake, then moves over to Hawkes. "Wakey, wakey!" He laughs, as they both grunt at him.**

**Slowly opening their eyes, both men sit up and take a look around. **

**"Hey Peyton." Says Hawkes sleepily.**

**"Hello" replies Peyton, "did you guys have a good flight?"**

**"Sure." Danny responds, "where's the bathroom?"**

**Peyton points him in the right direction.**

**"Up, up, up!" Mac chants at Hawkes.**

**"OK!" Replies Hawkes yawning.**

**"I want to get started, I need to get back on the London Eye so we can clear it to re-open." Mac tells him. There's a flushing noise and Danny re-appears.**

**"Nice place" he says admiringly.**

**"Get dressed Danny" demands Mac.**

**"Ok, ok!" He exclaims in reply.**

**Peyton turns to leave the room, "I'll get myself ready, and give you guys some privacy" she chuckles retreating to the bedroom.**

**...**

**Danny, Hawkes and Mac are all ready to leave in half an hour with them all taking quick turns in the shower.**

**"Peyton" Mac says, entering the bedroom, "we're going, Dave just called and he's meeting us at the Eye with someone who can control it, so I can check all of the angles. Give me call with the autopsy results, ok?" He finishes.**

**"Ok" she replies, leaning in to kiss him goodbye. Mac hurries the kiss along and leaves. Peyton hears the door close with a shout of goodbye from the other two. Sighing she goes to the bathroom, takes a quick shower and gets dressed. She leaves the room to wait in the reception area for her ride to the autopsy, which was very punctual and arrived dead on nine.**

**Meanwhile at the London Eye, Danny and Hawkes are marvelling at the structure. "New York has some fabulous buildings, but this is amazing!" Gasps Hawkes in his quiet voice.**

**"Agreed" nods Danny.**

**Just then footsteps can be heard behind them. Mac turns to see Sergeant Dave Jones and a uniformed lady walking towards them. On her uniform is a picture of the London Eye, this must be the Eye's handler.**

**"Mornin' " says Dave, shaking hands with Mac.**

**"Good morning," responds Mac, "this is Detective Danny Messer, and Dr. Sheldon Hawkes" he introduces his guys. Dave shakes both of their hands. "Dave." He says. They all nod to each other.**

**"This is Valerie, she can control the Eye, so using the walkie talkies, um, that's radios, you can ask her to stop the wheel as needs be." Dave tells them.**

**"Hi Valerie" Mac says to her, "thanks for doing this."**

**Valerie simply nods in reply.**

**"I plan on getting the attraction cleared for opening as soon as possible, but that pod will have to remain off limits until this is all cleared up." Mac tells whoever is listening.**

**"Sure Mac" answers Dave.**

**...**

**Valerie goes to the control room so the pod required can be moved to the bottom of the enormous wheel. As it falls in front of them, Mac, Danny and Hawkes climb on. Dave stays on the ground, and joins Valerie in the control room so they can all keep in contact.**

**"This is cool!" Danny exclaims.**

**"Mmmm" mumbles Mac in reply. "Can you guys start checking around for any trace and other evidence" Mac says distractedly.**

**"Mac?" Sheldon enquires.**

**"Huh? Oh, I'm just a bit confused over the second gunshot" Mac tells him. Hawkes and Danny work the scene, collecting samples and any trace. When the pod is almost to where Mac remembers the succeeding shot happening he removes the radio from his waistband, ready to ask for the wheel to be halted. Raising the radio, he clicks the button.**

**"Stop please!" He says urgently into it. The wheel comes to a standstill. "This is where the second shot rang out" Mac tells the other two.**

**Hawkes gets his laser out from his kit. Placing the end of it into the hole created by the bullet, he steadies it, and turns it on. They let their eyes follow the beam. The three of them glance at each other. The shot looks to have originated from a balcony, high on County Hall.**

**"Sniper?" offers Hawkes.**

**"To get a shot like that off you'd think so." Replies Danny awed.**

**"Peyton and myself are lucky they were a good shot!" Exclaims Mac, "an upwards trajectory isn't the easiest shot to take." Into the radio he asks for the Eye to start up again. "You guys done collecting here? We have a new scene!"**

**They nod in reply to his question. The pod finally reaches the ground.**

**"Lindsay is going to be so jealous, wait til I tell her" laughs Danny looking back at the London Eye as he steps onto the platform.**

**...**

**Sergeant Dave Jones is walking towards them as they exit. "What've you got?" he asks.**

**"My guys have taken some samples, and picked up some fibres, some of which may not even be related to the case. They also have the shell casing from the first shot, and the bullet from the second. It must've been a through and through." Mac tells him. Just as he finishes his cells phone rings.**

**"Mac Taylor" he answers. It's Peyton, agitated.**

**"They started without me Mac" she sounded exasperated.**

**"Ok, did they find anything unusual? Apart from the gunshot wounds I mean." He asks her.**

**"Actually Mac, they did" she replies, "firstly, the second victim was wired, someone was listening in, secondly, and this is strange, both of them suffered from a very rare degenerative disease called Oxybiglobin, it apparently can't be cured." She tells him.**

**"Have you heard of it before?" He asks her.**

**"No, never" replies Peyton, "evidently it's so rare, there's not even research into cures in this country" she tells him. "They don't know how advanced the disease was in either of them until they do more blood tests. I'll hang around and keep you informed." She hangs up.**

**"Sheldon" Mac calls Hawkes over, "You ever heard of Oxybiglobin?" He asks him.**

**"Sure Mac" Hawkes replies, "It's a really, really rare disease where too much oxygen enters the blood stream. It's hard to explain, but over time the blood thickens so the flow slows down, clogs up all blood vessels. To my knowledge it doesn't respond to any known treatment, no one knows why because in theory it should be simple to treat. Sufferers get headaches, seizures, and eventually the blood stops flowing and they die, if they don't have a heart attack or stroke before then!" He finishes.**

**"How rare is really rare?" Mac inquires.**

**"I've never seen someone with it, rare." Answers Hawkes.**

**"So if I told you both of our vics had it, you'd say?" Mac says.**

**"No way!" replies Hawkes.**

**"That's what I thought. It can't be a coincidence" states Mac.**

**Mac walks over to the others and tells them they can re-open the London Eye, but not the pod that's involved in the investigation. He turns to Dave and asks, "How do we get to that balcony?" Pointing high up on County Hall. Dave lets his eyes follow Mac's finger.**

**"Hmmmm, hopefully with permission, or we'll need a warrant." He replies.**

**_Thank you for reading! More soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI:NY characters (the new ones are all mine..I forgot to say that before!)_**

**Chapter Four**

**Luckily for the four of them the balcony in question leads off of a room belonging to the London Aquarium, which is housed in County Hall. They were given permission to enter the room and to access the balcony to search for evidence. They climb the stairs to the room in silence. Walking the hall Mac was slowly counting to ensure they find the correct room.**

**"Don't touch the handle or anything without gloves" he says sternly when he's happy they've reached the right door. The others look at each other, they know that!**

**Entering the room first Mac takes a look around. The room obviously isn't used very often and there's plenty of dust. All of the footprints however aren't clear enough even to photograph. The furniture is sparse, and made of old, dark wood. Walking carefully they all cross the room to the large windows that lead to the balcony. Mac carefully studies the full sized window frames for any fingerprints or trace items. He spots something on one of the frames and swabs it. When he gets the go ahead from Mac, Danny steps through the now open windows onto the small balcony.**

**"Got a casing Mac" he states, placing the casing into a plastic bag and sealing it. Looking around, something catches his eye. "Mac, I have gum!" exclaims Danny.**

**"Collect it carefully Danny" Mac tells him, "that could be the evidence we need to identify our sniper, well done."**

**Danny gently prises the gum off the balcony floor, it was quite fresh, not squashed into the surface, it stuck slightly to his gloved fingers as he tried to place it into a container. Danny wrinkles his nose in disgust.**

**Mac turns to Hawkes. "Any prints?" He asks.**

**"No, only smudges on the doorknob and frame. I can't find any on the surfaces in here. We'll have to hope the gum, casing and whatever the trace is you found on the window leads us to our killer" he replies to his supervisor.**

**"Ok, Dave, we need to use a lab somewhere, I know we're allowed to process, can we do our own tests?"**

**"Um" comes Dave's reply, "I'll have to ask the Super, but he did say you could have pretty much anything you wanted." The Sergeant takes out his radio to contact his superior. "We've got the all clear, he's letting the lab know we're on our way over now." Dave tells them.**

**...**

**Arriving at the lab a tech tells them he's been appointed to help them with everything they need. Mac places the three items of evidence on the table top.**

**"I need D.N.A extraction from this," he says, pointing at the gum, "possible striation checks and calibre of the casing, along with any other observations, and I need to know what this substance is." He finishes on the mystery trace. **

**The lab tech nods, and gets to work. Mac, after watching over the technician's shoulder for half an hour decides he is capable and suggests everyone goes for lunch to give the guy a chance to complete all the tests required.**

**Sat at a table in a small bistro the four of them are discussing what they've found and they're hopes at what the test results would reveal. Mac's phone trills. "Mac Taylor" he says into it. It's Peyton with another update.**

**"The first guy that was shot had very advanced Oxibyglobin, he must've been in a lot of pain a lot of the time. I've had time while I've been waiting to use the computer here to find out more, it's a horrific disease."**

**"Hawkes already filled me in on specifics" Mac tells her.**

**"Oh, ok," she replies, "the second guy however," she continues, "was in early stages, he might've only found out his had the disease from a routine blood test. When they're identified, their families will be contacted and we'll get the medical records." Peyton finishes.**

**Mac hangs up the phone and updates the others. "We need to think what we haven't asked, we need to see the CCTV, a rifle is hard to conceal."**

**"Also," starts Danny, "why didn't anyone hear the actual shot? In all the statements, not one person heard the shot, only the noise of the bullet entering the pod."**

**"Good question Danny" nods Mac. "Hawkes, you and Sergeant Jones go back to County Hall and see what CCTV you can get from them. Go through it, anything suspicious give me a call."**

**"Sure thing Mac," replies Hawkes, "what sort of time frame are we checking?"**

**"Hmmm, check from ten a.m, we weren't on the Eye yet, you might be able to spot someone going in, the second shot was around ten forty-five, ten fifty, so someone hurriedly leaving sometime thereafter may give us a clue." Mac answers him.**

**...**

**Hawkes and Sergeant Jones leave to recover the CCTV. Mac and Danny depart to return to the lab in anticipation of the results. In the lab the technician was just finishing up the paperwork and placing it in a file for them to peruse. When Mac arrives the tech hands him the folder.**

**"I hope everything you need is in here sir" he says to Mac.**

**"Thank you for your help." Mac responds. He takes the file and opens it, Danny reads the results over his shoulder. First of all the trace, a compound of acetylsalicylic acid, glycerol ether, warfarin and methanol, so, aspirin, shark liver oil, warfarin, and presumably the methanol is to disperse the warfarin.**

**"Anticoagulants, and an immune system aide" Mac says quietly.**

**The casing, from a military issue rifle, stolen five years previous. The D.N.A results are last, Jared Davies, in the armed forces data base, former Marine, specialist trained in rifle handling.**

**"Ok, so we have identified the shooter, the weapon, and the trace, now we need to establish a link between all of these elements and our two murder victims. We also need to get a location on our suspect."**

**Danny nods in agreement. "I'll go back to the station to see what Hawkes and Dave have found."**

**"Sure" replies Mac, "fill me in later," he finishes. Danny leaves Mac re-reading the file.**

**_Please review, there'll be more soon!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: The CSI:NY guys don't belong to meeeeeee_**

**Chapter Five**

**Back at the police station Danny goes to their designated office to find Hawkes and Sergeant Jones looking particularly harassed. "Hi." He says plainly.**

**"Hey Danny" replies Hawkes looking away from the screen, "this is a nightmare" he states grumpily. **

**Dave nods in agreement. "County Hall is a popular building, it houses many attractions the aquarium being just one of them, there's people coming and going all of the time, none of them looking particularly suspicious."**

**"Have you seen the footage at the time of the gunfire yet?" Danny enquires.**

**"Just getting to that now" Hawkes tells him. Danny sits on the edge of the desk and joins them in watching the screen.**

**"Ok, why is everyone leaving?" Asks Danny as all the people on the tape start looking around and then head towards the exits.**

**"I have no idea" replies Hawkes, "we'll never see our guy leaving in this crowd."**

**"What time is on the tape?" Danny questions.**

**"Ten Forty-two" comes the reply, "I think we need to go back to County Hall!" Hawkes concludes.**

**...**

**Calling Mac to fill him in on their progress, the three of them get into a car to go back, once again, to County Hall. Upon arrival they ask to speak to a duty manager that was working the previous day. They get introduced to Mike Jefferson. Danny asks why everyone left the building at ten forty-two the previous day. **

**Mike tells him, "It's an odd one that," he starts, "we test our fire alarm system between eleven and twelve, we put out a warning so people don't evacuate, but they went off a bit early. Everyone started to leave, there was no fire detected anywhere, and no one could establish why the alarm went off early. As soon as the building was cleared for safety everyone returned to the attractions they were visiting. I thought originally another manager had jumped the gun, forgot to put out a warning, tested the alarms early, but no one wanted to own up to it."**

**Satisfied with Mr. Jefferson's answers they thanked the manager for his time and left.**

**"That'll be why no one heard the gunshot, the alarms were ringing, our perp must've joined the throng leaving the building after" says Danny.**

**When they arrived back at the station Mac was in the office. Peyton was also with him. "Hey" she smiles as they appear at the door. "I got the victim's medical records, so I thought I'd bring them straight over for you guys." Mac already has the medical records spread over a table, alongside the contents of the file from the lab. They didn't really shed any light on the situation, Jonathan Masters was victim number one, advanced stages of Oxybiglobin, already suffered from a mild stroke and heart attack, and was in constant pain according to his file. James Jordan, murderer number one and victim number two, early stages of the disease, no outwards signs as of yet. Disease discovered due to a routine blood test regarding suspected Diabetes, which he was all clear of.**

**"No real clues in their medical records, and no connection to each other, different doctors, different towns. Nothing other than the disease to connect them. We're going to have to visit Mr. Davies." Mac says to the team.**

**"What about the families? Maybe they can help." Peyton suggests. Mac nods.**

**"I think you're right, first we'll split up and speak to the families, have they been informed?"**

**"Yes" replies Peyton.**

**"Right, you stay here." He says to Peyton, then to the others, "Danny, you and Dave go to Mr. Masters' home, me and Hawkes'll visit Mr. Jordan's relatives."**

**Peyton protests "Mac it was my suggestion, I'll come along with you." Not wanting a scene Mac relents and allows Peyton to go with them.**

**...**

**At the victim's homes they respectfully ask questions regarding the men's illness. It seems Mr. Masters, after a very long time, had finally accepted his fate. But across in Essex it was a totally different story. Mr. Jordan's family said that he had told them they'd soon be a cure, he knew for sure. They weren't convinced as the doctor had told them of the lack of research for such a rare disease. As it transpired the team finally found a link! A common denominator. They both attended a weekly support meeting, in London, at an address both families had supplied.**

**_Dun Dun DuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuN!! Sorry, please keep reading, hope you are enjoying!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: The CSI:NY characters don't belong to me (just borrowing)_**

**Chapter Six**

**Mac had all the information that he needed, he knew for sure in his mind that the meetings couldn't be just a support group. He remembered what James Jordan had said just before he'd been murdered. "Because he was going to tell, to stop it." What was Jonathan Masters going to stop? Surely this man couldn't have been driven to murder over a threat to stop a support group!?**

**"Right" he starts, "we need to check out this address, I've checked, it's registered as a disused warehouse in the middle of an industrial estate. A very strange place for a support group meeting. As you know we can't carry our weapons here, the Superintendent has SO19, the specialist gun squad, on standby."**

**"Ok Mac" replies Danny.**

**"We're to check the perimeter and attempt to gain access. Any hint of that rifle we need to call for back up and wait for SO19 to arrive, you understand?" Danny and Hawkes nod, Sergeant Jones knows the drill, UK officers don't carry firearms.**

**...**

**As they near the warehouse Dave shuts off the headlights. Mac is cross because Peyton had insisted on accompanying them. They come slowly to a halt, Mac whispers "there's light's at the windows, we take it slowly and carefully, keep in contact with each other." He turns to Peyton, "and you're staying in the vehicle." Peyton starts to argue, but Mac shushes her and says, "please." Peyton sits back in the car. Not happy at being left behind. As Mac exits the car, she grabs his hand,**

**"Be safe" she says as he puts his head back inside to see what she wants. He nods in acknowledgement.**

**Mac and Danny take the door to the left, Dave and Hawkes the one to the right, they move softly, their radios silenced, only to squawk if someone required assistance. Entering the doors as quietly as humanly possible Mac and Danny are greeted with harsh strip lighting in a completely empty room. Keeping to the walls, they move towards another door. Dave and Hawkes are presented with an almost identical scene and themselves move towards an internal doorway. Both doors squeak slightly as they are pushed hesitantly open. It's dark in the second room, eerily quiet and still. Danny, ever resourceful pulls out his flashlight, keeping it low he sweeps the floor. When there is no reaction he slowly raises it. All around them are young babies and toddlers in incubators, attached to drips. At least ten of them. Concerned, Mac approaches a few, puzzled. He notices they are all still breathing, and look content in their sleep. He nods towards another door, and Danny follows him. **

**Meanwhile Hawkes and Dave have entered what looks like a laboratory, but one from films with mad scientists. Bubbling test tubes, apparatus with chemicals flowing through it, and clicking noises coming from somewhere. Seeing no one they continue to yet another door. Just as Hawkes reaches out to open the door, he hears gunfire from the other side. Reacting quickly, Dave pulls out his radio and calls for back up, turning round he realises Hawkes has already gone through the door and into the other room.**

**_This is the penultimate chapter... tune in for the finale! Reviews strongly welcomed!!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:The New York CSI's/characters are only being borrowed, they don't belong to me in anyway at all._**

**_This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoyed, thank you very much for reading._**

**Chapter Seven**

**Hawkes didn't enter blindly, he took it slowly, and slipped behind a desk. In front of him there's a stocky guy holding two guns, one a semi-automatic. The man looked desperate and was glancing erratically around the large room. Then Hawkes heard a familiar voice.**

**"Jared Davies?" It enquired. It's Mac.**

**The man now even more alarmed "How do you know who I am?" He shouts, his eyes darting everywhere.**

**"Why've you got all of these children?" Comes Mac's voice again. "Children?" Thinks Hawkes.**

**"Where are they from?" Mac continues questioning, his voice echoing, making it impossible to pinpoint where he is hiding. Jared raises his gun and discharges another round. Hawkes stays low. There's no way he wants to alert this man to his presence. He hoped Mac knew what he was doing! Looking cautiously over the desk he could see the man pacing up and down. Suddenly he looks up to the ceiling and shouts "Leave me alone! You're not going to stop it!"**

**Stop it? Mac had heard that before. "Stop what?" Mac asks**

**"Me!" Laughs Jared, "stop me!! I'll find it," he continues maniacally.**

**"Find what Jared, I'm confused." Mac implores.**

**Just then the door Mac and Danny had entered through opens. Jared opens fire in that direction and there's a thump of something hitting the floor. Hawkes' gut hits the floor long with it! **

**"Who was that?" He thinks. **

**He realises that armed officers are slowly filtering past him into the room. When all of them are in position the officer in charge states " Armed Police, put your weapons down, you are surrounded!" Jared looks stunned, he doesn't understand where everyone has come from. He drops both weapons and puts his hands in the air. As soon as it was safe, Hawkes gets up from behind the desk and runs to where the thump had originated. He finds Mac cradling a prone Peyton. Shocked, he says "Mac?" inquiringly.**

**"I told her to stay in the car" Mac's voice cracks. Hawkes checks for a pulse. He finds one, but it's very weak. Danny rips off his shirt and uses it to stem the blood flow from a bullet wound in Peyton's chest. Jared is arrested, and Peyton is rushed to hospital.**

**After a long night, Peyton is announced as stable, but has to stay in the hospital, maybe for a few weeks. Mac had called her relatives and they were on their way. The nurse had pretty much ordered Hawkes and Danny to take Mac back to the hotel to rest. Just as they arrive back in the suite, Mac's phone rings. "Mac Taylor" he answers wearily.**

**"Mac, it's Stella" comes the voice, "Sheldon called earlier, how's Peyton doing? How're you holding up?"**

**"She's stable," he sighs, "I'm tired" he finishes.**

**"Do you want to tell me about the case? Or are you too tired?" She asks him.**

**"It's ok, I'll tell you." Mac explains everything that happened over the previous twenty four hours.**

**"It turns out Jared's eight year old daughter has Oxybiglobin, as there's no research into a cure he decided he'd do the research. The stress had made him irrational. The two men, Jonathan Masters and James Jordan had been convinced by Davies that they could be cured by him. They helped him kidnap all of the children, they were being used to test all of his 'cures' they were essentially 'labrats'."**

**"Oh my!" Stella exclaims.**

**"The trace we found was his newest 'cure' it didn't work, and he'd tried it on Jonathan Masters, who had finally realised that Jared was just plain crazy. Masters was going to sell his story to the newspapers. James was sent to persuade him not to, but as he couldn't, he shot him. Jared had to shoot James when he was about to reveal his secret to us in the pod. Davies had wired him to ensure he wouldn't slip up in this way."**

**"And the babies?" Stella asks.**

**"They're doing ok. The authorities are trying to locate their families. They're not sure what lasting effects they will have from the testing."**

**"Jared Davies?" She enquires.**

**"He's admitted everything, it was the grief from discovering he'd possibly outlive his daughter that pushed him over the edge. But now he's left her without a father to help her through it all." He finishes wearily.**

**"When're you all coming back home?" She asks him.**

**"Tomorrow" he replies, "after Peyton's family arrive to care for her."**

**"You sure?" Stella inquires.**

**"Yes." Mac says simply.**

**The End.**

**_Hope it was enjoyable... Please leave a review so I know of your opinion!_**


End file.
